Nibbles
by LynnGryphon
Summary: Inu/HP The Goshinboku has roots all across the world, so what happens if one unlucky little wizard finds his way through time before Kagome not one but twice? What do you mean, "I have a brother!"
1. Chapter 1

**01 Down the Rabbit Hole We Go  
**

**12/14/08 -- 1437 words  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Rowlings) or InuYasha (Takahashi).

AN: Been a while hasn't it? This semester sucked but I've got a month off now so expect an update for **APT **and **SLK **soon. **FSS **should make an appearance near the end of the month and I'll try to finagle the next chapter of **TNSD**.

Warnings: Minor swearing, minor violence, use of Japanese suffixes by an American, bastardization of canon and history.

* * *

Two hundred years ago a human princess gave birth to the offspring of the, then infamous, dog general. Slain by a jealous would-be lover and her household set ablaze, the great dog arrived in time to save the soul of his love and newborn offspring. Helping her escape from her home that was almost her tomb, he left behind a princely gift for his offspring-- cloth of the fire rat. Instructing the princess to have clothing made from, and given to, his offspring, he left to protect his lands from invasion. The great dog would never be seen again.

On her way to one of her family's mansions to seek shelter, the princess was attacked by a band of lesser demons. The princess and child, with help from passing hunters, escaped from the demons unscathed. They eventually reached safety, if grudgingly given, at the estate of the princess' aunt.

Only one child is recorded as being born to the dog general and his human lover when in actuality, twins were delivered. The princess and her eldest did escape, but the youngest was lost and thought dead.

However, all was not lost. When the babe hit the ground he was cradled in the roots of an ancient oak and covered in forest litter, guarded from the eyes of human and demon alike. Interestingly enough, the child never once cried out whether for fear, pain, or hunger.

----

Days passed before the babe was found. A young woman, travelling to visit her sister, heard a soft wail come from the forest floor. There, in the roots of an ancient tree dedicated to a long forgotten forest spirit, lay a thin and sickly babe. It was obvious to see the child was on the brink of death, giving one final, desperate call for help. The traveler, touched by the tenacious child, lifted it from the roots and cradled him to her chest. Pulling her water container from her pack, she wet a corner of her shirt and placed it at the babe's mouth. He sucked the wetness out greedily. The process was repeated many times before the child drifted to sleep.

It may be considered luck or the hand of something Greater that Toshiko was the one who found the boy. Offering a prayer of thanks to the spirit of ancient tree, she hurried down the trail, clutching the slumbering child to her.

By some miracle Toshiko made the day and a half journey to her sister's by midnight that same day. Knocking loudly on the door, Chie allowed her flustered sister in, intent on scolding Toshiko for almost waking her children. All ill will was forgotten when a small, shivering bundle was thrust into her arms.

"Merciful Kami-sama! Quickly sister, stoke the fire. Place a blanket near to warm." Toshiko sighed softly in relief; she knew her sister had been the right choice.

As Toshiko worked, Chie moved to the side where milk remained from that mornings milking. Brilliant eyes watched her movements hazily as she, like her sister earlier, dipped cloth into the liquid, and then held it to the babe's mouth. He sucked it dry hungrily, the milk satisfying something deeper than the water previously had.

Toshiko joined her sister with a warmed blanket which was deftly wrapped around the babe and the shivering lessened immediately. The sisters fretted around the babe for a time before he drifted into exhausted slumber.

Chie's husband, awoken by the urgent movements of his wife, came up to the sisters. "What is wrong Chie? I did not expect your sister to arrive until tomorrow."

"Ah, forgive me Tetsuo but I found that babe in the forest and could only to think to bring him to Chie. He was in a bad way..."

"Still is sister. This child was on the brink of crossing and will require time to heal."

"Has it crossed either of your minds to check whether it is demonic? Just look at its eyes, nothing so brilliant exists outside nature," the husband gruffly pointed out.

"Husband, I have checked all of him and nothing besides his eyes are strange. He is human. As for the eyes, Toshiko found him in the roots of an old forest sentinel. I would not doubt the child has been blessed for my sister to arrive when she did."

"Hn. let me see it wife. This is still my home and I will not have it endangered because of female weakness."

Chie carefully passed the babe to her husband, knowing further arguments would be futile. The husband stripped the child and checked every square inch, even going so far as to cut the babe's palm to check his blood. It welled up rich crimson and rolled gently off his hand like a discarded tear. The husband declared himself satisfied then passed the child back to Chie.

------

In the morning Chie and Toshiko took the child to the village elders to have him blessed and named. Masaki was chosen in reference to the tree he was found under.

As is the way of things time passed, bringing changes great and small. A very great change was set to occur merely a year after Masaki was rescued.

-----

Masaki's new home was attacked by bandits, much like his first mother had, and he was taken. Surprisingly not a single villager was seriously injured in the attack, the very grass beneath their feet seemed to deny the bandits passage. During the attack Masaki had separated from Chie. The bandits, in their frustration, took the only thing not fighting them and left.

-----

Iwao cursed long and loud. Ever since obtaining that horrid child some two weeks back, nothing had gone according to plan. It was as if the child were a living embodiment of ill-luck for no matter where they struck the very nature around them seemed to foil them. If that weren't bad enough, no one would take the blasted babe, even when offered gold. Iwao was certain of one thing; the child would be gone one way or another.

Three days passed and the bandits failed another raid. Their ire knew no bounds and when they spotted the dried well beyond the village, they felt no remorse dropping the babe inside. Iwao lead his bandits away without glancing back thus missing the eerie ethereal light that erupted.

**-------------Time Skip-----------------**

After learning magic was real and they were a famous member of a whole hidden society most people would either never recover from the shock or willingly consign themselves to the nearest asylum. Harry went to school where he was assaulted by a possessed teacher for a bloody stone of legend that was subsequently destroyed by the school's eccentric headmaster. If that wasn't bad enough, something happened during the fight that caused migraines, muscle aches, and severe mood swings (of the bloody and homicidal kind). Madam Pomphrey had quickly reassured him that there weren't any magical maladies or puberty hormones that turned boys into girls. According to her scans he was a healthy, if small, little boy.

In the end his house won the school wide award and he was hustled off back to his less than pleasant family.

----

Little Whining, Surrey was almost the epitome of normal; almost because Harry Potter, 'Freak' to his family, lived there. Almost because a little round well, moss covered and crumbling on the north side, was hidden away in a far back corner of a small forest that parents warned their children away from and kids were too scared to enter. When Harry was younger his teacher told him, "Birds of a feather flock together." This young Harry realized was an ultimate life truth and from then on strived to live by that motto. That explained why he was currently hiding in the shunned forest from his cousin and his gang; really 'Harry Hunting' could only be endured so long.

At the Dursleys, if Harry didn't have his own brand of bad luck he wouldn't have any luck at all. And his own luck was in full form when he wandered across the little round well, moss covered and crumbling on the north side, and tripped on the crumbled stones. He shouted as he fell into the opening just wide enough for him to fall through. His hands slipped through the moss and he couldn't stop. Halfway down an eerie red light emanated from his chest and was simultaneously absorbed and reflected by the stones of the well.

In a final brilliant burst of crimson, Harry Potter disappeared.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Also, as you can guess "Nibbles" is the working title, so feel free to suggest your own titles. Until then, look forward to the next chapter of Nibbles and keep your eyes peeled for updates for the other stories on the horizon.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**02 Albinos in Japan? Nope, Just a Dog Demon  
**

**05/11/09 -- 3677 words  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Rowlings) or InuYasha (Takahashi).

AN: Um...just ingore the wait why don't you? Heh...uh yeah, here ya go. I hope you like this chapter!

Warnings: Minor swearing, violence, use of Japanese suffixes by an American, bastardization of canon and history.

* * *

Surprisingly, Harry Potter woke up -- alive and whole and no worse for wear. Minor bumps, bruises and scratches littered his body but overall he was fine. That was oddity one.

Oddity two concerned where he was, or wasn't as the case may be. He _wasn't _at the bottom of a little round well. He _was _in the middle of a sprawling forest that would never have been allowed to exist in Surrey.

Oddity three was indirectly related to oddity two. Wherever he was, because it certainly wasn't England, contained tall pale boys with long white hair, pointy ears, and weird tattoos. Tall, pale growling pointy eared boys with even pointier swords that did _not _look happy.

"Who are you?"

Harry blinked, shook his head, and blinked once more. He could hear a fluid language he had never heard before but layered over it, almost like radio static, was choppy English.

"Sorry? Can you please repeat yourself sir? Maybe slower?"

It happened again only this time the English was overlaid with a static-y butchered version of the boy's fluid language. If the sword was not next to his neck he would have laughed at the pale boy's visible cringe.

"Who are you?" the words were uttered again in the slow, elegant drawl of the upper class.

"Harry, sir. Who are you? Where am I?" he asked in the politest tones his Aunt could force into his "thick, freakish skull".

"Harii? A human name." The boy looked like he had smelt Dudley's week old gym socks for a moment before his face smoothed out again. "I am Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and you are within my territory human."

"Oh, sorry sir. I didn't mean to intrude but I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. Erm…this might sound weird but…um…"

"Spit it out human. What are you doing here?" Snape would have envied the glacial tone and almost malevolent aura surrounding the albino.

"Right, sorry. I fell down a well then a bright red light flashed and I fell unconscious. I just woke up a moment ago. I didn't mean to trespass, honest."

"Human name, human scent, and foreign speech. At least you are a somewhat civil primate. However…you are no normal human either. You shall follow me and make no sound. I shall decide what to do with you after returning to the castle."

The monotone the command was delivered in only enhanced the glare Sesshomaru leveled at him. Really, the sword was just overkill – not that Harry had any intention of telling him that. He shoved himself to his feet, brushed off his clothes, and followed behind then quickly dwindling form of his rescuer / capturer.

----

"Erm, sir?"

Not even a twitch. They'd been walking for hours non-stop but Harry didn't mind that too much. He was constantly working at the Dursley's so he got restless when left with nothing to do. Walking provided him something to do but now the silence was slowly driving him barking. Even the expected forest sounds were muted and he had a feeling it was because of Sesshomaru.

The silence finally got to him and, willing to chance the albino's sword, decided to see if he'd answer some of his numerous questions.

"What are you? You're not human that's for sure. Your ears and eyes are wrong and your nails look like claws instead. Really, nothing I've ever seen before. Of course, I haven't seen much anyways, I'm only eleven. Or, I think I'm eleven. I might be twelve by now; my birthday was only two weeks away before I fell down the well. Dunno anymore really; I think I prefer to think I'm twelve. 'Course, all kids want to be older than they are."

"Quiet human."

"Sir, can't you call me Harry? Or even Potter? There's more than one human in the world ya know? If we run across more people you can't just call me human, you'd get everyone's attention."

"Human --"

"Harry."

"Fine, Harii. I am not one of your filthy primates, I am an inu youkai. The son of the late Inu no Taishou."

"Huh? What's 'inu youkai' and 'Inu no Taishou' mean? Sir."

"You do not know the common language? 'Inu youkai' means dog demon and 'Inu no Taishou' was my father's title. It means Dog General. How can you not know the basics of the language?"

"Um…it's probably related to the well, sir. Ya see, listening to you talking, it's like static over a radio and I'm only getting bits and pieces of what you're saying."

"Radio?"

"Never mind. Um…like my head is stuffed with cotton and I can only hear bits and pieces of what you're saying but the more I listen to you talk, the less the cotton seems to stuff my head. When you talk slower, more of what you're saying comes through the cotton. But some things, like 'inu youkai' just don't seem to translate through the cotton."

Sesshomaru made a non-committal noise before silence settled over them again. Only this time, Harry didn't mind so much. At least Sesshomaru was willing to talk a little bit and one of his more persistent questions was answered. He even got the…inu youkai…to call him by his name.

A small smile curled Harry's lips. Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

----

He took it back. Things were horrible and life sucked eggs.

How exactly did he miss it when Sesshomaru specifically said he was a dog demon? As in, there was more than just one type of demon. As in, what the bloody effin' hell was currently attacking them.

It was huge, furry, and all teeth and claws. It roared and spittle flew from its fangs. Enraged red eyes, glowing with madness cast their light across the muzzle of the beast. The fur looked like it was drenched in blood. Numb with terror the thought that the beast was some type of bear flitted through his mind before it was washed away in his panic.

Sesshomaru literally picked Harry up and threw him into the brush before sliding the sword from earlier out of its sheath. The dog demon stared down the other, enraged, demon like it was nothing more annoying than a fly before his entire bearing seemed to shift and suddenly Sesshomaru seemed all smug confidence. Then he disappeared.

Blackish blood suddenly sprayed from the strange demon, diagonally across its chest. A heart beat later and it split in half along the slash mark and landed with disturbingly wet thuds. Sesshomaru was standing calmly at the other side of the clearing cleaning his sword. Sliding the sword back into its sheath with a sharp 'shnik' the dog demon beckoned to Harry before he continued onwards.

Harry didn't follow, too numb to move and terrified that something else would appear to feast on him.

After a few moments Sesshomaru realized the little human boy wouldn't follow. He was aggravated, extremely so, but his face remained in the same glacial façade as ever. Sesshomaru returned to the clearing and stopped for a few moments to adjust to the acidicly sour scent of panic flooding the small area. He moved over to the brush hiding the boy, surprised to find him perfectly still, his breath inaudible if not for the dog demon's sensitive hearing. By some strange magic the boy had located and held in his hand a long piece of rock, the size of Sesshomaru's hand, the edge broken off and jagged; a crude but effective knife if the boy knew how to wield it.

"Human, follow me. That bear demon was driven to madness that is the only explanation for his attempt to attack me. No one sane would attack the ruler of the Western Lands."

Harry looked up at him, eyes glassy but sharp, eyes contracted to mere pin pricks of black. His mouth moved silently for a few moments before the words finally formed. "Are you sure?"

Sesshomaru blinked, surprised to have his words questioned but curtly nodded. The human remained immobile and his temper started to fray. "This is my territory. I am the son of an infamous demon. I myself am far from weak. Do not make me force your compliance human, you will not enjoy it."

"Harii." With a small smile the boy stood to his feet and darted to the opposite side of the clearing. Harry grinned mischievously before beckoning for the dog demon to come along.

Sesshomaru consoled himself that he wasn't coming to enjoy the human and it was only an accident that he smacked the back of the child's head when he walked past.

----

That evening they passed a human village.

When all traces of the village had escaped Harry's senses and were minimal to Sesshomaru's they stopped. Drawing a dagger from his boot, the dog demon left it with Harry with instructions to stay put until he returned. The child looked at him with big green eyes before nodding and burrowing into the brush surrounding a large tree. Although demons wouldn't be fooled by the boy's hiding, most humans would be hard pressed to notice.

Sesshomaru nodded in satisfaction and left.

----

After what felt like ages, but was no more than an hour, Sesshomaru returned. Or at least, he looked like Sesshomaru. However, paranoia born of his years with the Dursleys caused him to remain silent and hidden, the dagger clutched in his hand.

"Human, come out."

Legs tensed, Harry remained silent still.

"You aren't completely hopeless, that is good to know. Harii, come out."

That was it. Only Sesshomaru knew his name for the time being and so he slipped out of the brush.

"Good evening sir."

Sesshomaru grunted slightly before tossing a wad of clothing at Harry. Shaking it out revealed a pair of pants and a shirt that was proper for the time period. A pair of straw sandals fell at his feet as well. Glancing up at the demon's implacable face, Harry promptly ducked behind the tree from earlier and changed his clothes. He left his boxers, one of the few pieces of clothing that he didn't get second hand from Dudley, on and walked out of behind the tree holding the sandals.

The weird sandals had to be wrapped around his calf in some fashion then tied but he couldn't figure out how. Harry awkwardly scuffed his toes in the dirt, embarrassed that he couldn't figure out how to properly tie on the sandals.

Sesshomaru, realizing the problem, couldn't believe the boy actually believed he would tie the sandals for him, but he was shocked to feel his body acting of its own accord. He lifted one foot, slipped the sandal on and then proceeded to wrap the straps and tie them. It was quick enough that he didn't linger but slow enough for Harry to see what Sesshomaru did and repeat the actions on the left sandal. The left sandal fit almost as well as the right one Sesshomaru did and Harry smiled; it was humiliating needing an adult to tie his shoes for him at twelve years old so it was wonderful he managed to learn it on the first try.

Sesshomaru's discomfort was obvious when he tossed another parcel at Harry then sat under a tree and shut his eyes in stiff silence.

Harry opened the parcel to find four large sized balls of rice with a little strip of black across the bottom. His stomach promptly informed him that it had indeed been four days since his last meal and if he didn't eat the rice balls it would eat itself. Properly chastised Harry engulfed the first rice ball, surprised to find something sweet in the middle but ignored it in favor of finishing off his prey. Harry stopped to breathe and let his stomach adjust before attacking the second ball in a manner slightly more civilized than the first. Another rest to let his stomach adjust and he finished off the third rice ball. The final rice ball had a savory center that he was actually able to enjoy instead of just inhaling it.

A wooden tube smacked him in the forehead when he finished. Somewhat dazed he shook it gently and heard liquid sloshing. Harry removed the stopper and sniffed, pleased to find clean water inside and drank.

Satisfied, Harry curled up at the base of his hiding tree and immediately fell asleep.

----

Sesshomaru spent the night contemplating his actions with the strange little human boy. It was odd, he blamed the miserable, weak creatures for causing his father's death right alongside that human bitch Izayoi and her bastard pup. _'So why do I bother to help it? It may be a helpless pup now but it will quickly grow into one of those backstabbing men. I should kill it...but my youki grows agitated at the thought. Who is this pup that my spirit finds familiar?'_

Suffice to say it was a long night for Sesshomaru.

----

A thump to the head startled Harry into motion before he was fully aware of what happened.

"I'm sorry Uncle! I didn't mean to sleep in! I'll get to work right now!" Harry yelped, scrambling backwards in the dirt one scrawny arm flung over his head defensively.

Sesshomaru stared, one eyebrow quirked at the display. Fear flooded his sinuses causing his eyes to dilate at the heady scent. What startled him however was the reaction of his youki, the world swirling in shades of bloody red. The dog demon turned away from the human fists clenched so tight his claws dug bloody crescents in his palms. His vision cleared under the sudden acrid assault on his senses that was his flesh searing under the power of his own potent poison.

A soft touch to one smoking fist startled Sesshomaru backwards a half-step. Blood squelched as elongated claws were pulled from his palms. He looked downwards into large green eyes made larger by the glass in front of them.

"Yes human?" Sesshomaru asked blandly.

Harry scowled up at the dog demon. "Harry. And are you okay? You punched holes in your hands and they burned," he asked in concern.

Blinking once, slowly, Sesshomaru raised one palm up and looked at the sluggishly flowing blackish-red blood. Two small hands wrapped around his fingers, pulling his hand down. One hand left to return with a damp square of cloth that Harry used to wipe away the blood.

"Such a strange color. But, you aren't human so I guess it works," Harry unconsciously murmured under his breath. He gasped softly in surprise as the skin knit back together under his fingers. Reaching for Sesshomaru's other hand Harry wiped the blood away only to find smooth skin underneath. "Wow. Wish I could do that," he said.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand back and promptly found himself under the child's scrutiny. Nonchalantly he replied, "I am a demon. It's natural as is my blood."

Pink spread across the boy's nose and cheeks at the latter part of his statement. Sesshomaru's brow quirked in mild amusement as he gestured at the forgotten parcel where the pup had slept. "Eat."

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly Harry gave a lop-sided smile when his stomach rumbled loudly before darting for the food.

----

The strange duo walked the rest of the day, resting shortly only when Harry started limping. Occasionally Sesshomaru would leave just to return with a new speckling of red hidden within the dyed ends of his sleeves. Harry would look at the dog demon uncomfortably for a time but never said anything, the encounter with the bear demon running through his head.

That night they settled in a smaller clearing sitting next to each other. Harry quickly worked his way through the balls of rice Sesshomaru provided him, humming as he did so. It was while pausing to sip his water that the world suddenly turned blurry. Dropping the water he grabbed at his face desperately; not finding his glasses he madly started patting and rubbing the ground under him.

Sesshomaru watched the pup's mad scrambling curiously then looked at the glass circles in his hand. Lifting the wire bound circles to eye level he looked through them briefly before jerking them away in pain. "Why do you wear such a painful contraption on your face?"

Harry's head jerked up at the inu youkai's question. Squinting, eyes mere slits, the blurs came more or less together, enough so he could notice the black contrasting against his companion's hand. Snapping his hand out he tried to snatch his glasses away but Sesshomaru easily moved them out of his short reach.

"Explain the reason for these and I will return them."

Harry pouted and if his partner had been female it would have been dubbed cute. But, Sesshomaru was decidedly male and merely continued to stare at the boy. Huffing in annoyance Harry settled back on his heels, arms crossed over his chest. "I can't see without them. They hurt your eyes 'cause your eyes aren't bad like mine are. Without my glasses everythin' blurs into a big ol' mess and I get headaches. So, please give 'em back sir."

"Glasses?"

Harry gestured at the glass circles the dog demon was holding. Sesshomaru hummed softly before holding them out to the boy. Small hands grabbed the glasses and shoved them back onto his face. Large eyes looked into the demon's face with a quirky grin before he flopped down next to his demon to sleep.

----

Another night, another blasé question that Sesshomaru showed no sign of actually caring if it was answered or not. Not that Harry never answered anyways--the dog demon was the only thing stopping him from becoming a twelve year old corpse.

"Your accent is strange, Harii."

Harry looked up from where he was drawing lines in the dirt with his fingers. "Huh?" was his articulate response.

"Your accent is foreign to the Western Lands and according to yourself you are not from this area."

Harry blinked before shutting his mouth with a sharp click of teeth hitting teeth. "Oh, why didn't you just ask, sir? I don't really know where I am but I think I might have an idea and if I'm right then I'm very far from where I'm supposed to be. Umm…how do I explain this right?" the little boy murmured, scowling down at the ground.

Suddenly he snapped his fingers and grinned. He rubbed out the lines he had doodled earlier before drawing a circle. Little squiggles filled in or sectioned off parts of the circle. A small circle was placed on the right of a large squiggly line while a larger oval was placed to the left of the large squiggle, slightly above an odd protuberance. Grinning happily in success Harry stabbed the oval with his left hand and the small circle with his right.

"Okay, the big circle is the world, yeah? And that odd shape in between these points is called Eurasia. This oval here," the black haired child wiggled his left hand, "Is called England where I'm from. Got it, sir? And this littler circle here," he wriggled his right hand, "Is called Japan. I think that's where here is. I sound weird because I'm from so far away and I speak somethin' a lot different in England. Does that make sense, sir?"

An elegant, clawed finger slowly traced the outline of the circle. Glancing up through his bangs revealed curious, contemplative golden eyes focused on his crude picture. Suddenly his companion didn't look as old as he thought – Sesshomaru was far older than him but at the same time he (Sesshomaru) probably wasn't really all that much older than him (Harry) when compared to other demons.

"Many humans are still convinced that the world is flat yet, you drew a circle without thought," Sesshomaru observed.

"Oh?" Harry laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "Um…dunno what to tell you, sir."

The pale demon hummed non-commitally signaling the end of their conversation. Harry sighed gratefully then flopped backwards to stare at the night sky until he fell asleep.

----

"You aren't frightened of me."

"Not really sir. If you were someone to be scared of you would've killed me when ya found me instead of taking me back to wherever we're going. You wouldn't've protected me from that bear, gotten me clothes, helped with my sandals, or anything like that if you were someone to be scared of. Sir."

----

"How old are you sir?"

"Why do you wish to know human?"

"Harry. And because I think you aren't as old as I thought you were compared to me, sir."

"Demons do not keep track of age the same way humans do. We outlive humans many times over therefore we do not have the fascination with counting the years we have lived."

"Oh. Well, can you sorta guess maybe how old you are compared to me?"

"In human terms you mean? Seventeen would be comparative."

"Wow. You really are younger than I figured. I thought you'd be an actual adult, not a teenager."

"Teenager?"

"Not a little kid but not an adult yet either."

"That is an accurate assessment then. Now, rest. We are nearing the castle and I wish to arrive as quickly as possible."

"Yes sir."

----

A low whistle erupted from the stunned human child.

"That…is big."

"Yes."

"You live there?"

"Mostly."

The boy trailed slowly behind the regal dog demon. Seeing where the pale lord lived he no longer looked odd wandering around in such fancy clothing.

* * *

Leave a review, I really do read them!


End file.
